


And the Day Beyond

by pettycoat



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Character Study, Crisis of Faith, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettycoat/pseuds/pettycoat
Summary: He isn't allowed to have second thoughts.





	And the Day Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doubts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681531) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 

The first summoning comes and goes with little fanfare. Braska prefers that. It makes this… eas


End file.
